Lion In Snake's Clothing
by General Kenobi SIYE
Summary: Daphne could still not believe her sister was smitten with none other than Harry Potter. Starts in PoA.
1. Chapter 1

Set the scene, find the Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack by John Williams and play track 5, "Double Trouble". One of my favourites.

Lion In Snake's Clothing.

Chapter One - Fortune Favours The Bold.

September 1st 1993 Great Hall, Hogwarts

Third year Slytherin Daphne Greengrass was sitting at her house table, listening to Professor Flitwick's choir sing "Double Trouble" as a welcome for the freshly sorted first years. It's a song that took it's chorus from an old Muggle play by William Shakespeare called Macbeth. Of course, that was of a time when the magical and Muggle worlds were not so separated. Most in the wizarding world, whom are not muggleborn, are not even aware of this fact when they hear the song.

That the choir was singing this particular song was not what had Daphne's attention. She was actually paying attention to one member of the choir: watching them closely, while enjoying the performance. That member she was so keenly yet subtly observing, was her little sister; Astoria Greengrass. Her sister was a second year Slytherin and was just over a year younger than Daphne.

Daphne watched her sister's eyes closely. She could see Astoria staring straight at the object of her affections, who seemed to make eye contact with her for a moment before turning away, blushing slightly. Daphne could already see that, like herself, Astoria was already showing obvious signs of growing up to be quite the looker. While Daphne herself took after her father's side of the family; largely of pureblood Scandinavian/Celtic ancestry with blond hair and deep blue eyes, her little sister took after their mother.

Everyone could see Astoria was a dead ringer for their Bohemian-Czech born and raised mum. She had long straight chestnut coloured hair, hazel almond shaped eyes with long eye lashes, small pouting lips and a very slight overbite. One of the things that irked Daphne to no end was Astoria's skin tone. In her opinion, Tori was blessed with a more beautiful skin tone than herself and tanned gradually but perfectly almost every single time. Daphne hated that she was stuck with porcelain skin that became almost "glow in the dark" pale in the winter months and usually burst into flames when they visited Southern France, Italy or Spain during the summer while Tori only ever occasionally got a mild burn before tanning. Though during the winter in Scotland, Tori did tend to get a bit pale too.

It was that beauty that worried Daphne. She herself, had already established herself as one that is not to be crossed. Other than Tori, Daphne had only one friend in Slytherin, Tracey Davis. Daphne looked to her right where she saw an empty spot a dozen or so places down the table. That was Flint's usual seat. The moron had once again failed his seventh year and had to repeat it. His space was empty because he had tried to "get fresh" with Tori on the express. Astoria, being who she was, retaliated viciously and ended up sending Flint to the Hospital Wing. Daphne would be surprised if Flint ever had children after today's encounter seeing as his stones had swelled to grapefruit size by the time the train had arrived in Hogsmeade. The delay caused by those horrid Dementors certainly hadn't helped, and if Tori had not done so, Daphne would have been more than willing to inflict similar damage on Flint herself.

Daphne looked back at her singing sister, and then to the boy she was so smitten with. She had been surprised when Tori had come to her just before the end of her first year and asked Daphne for her help in getting his attention. Her not quite yet twelve year old sister was already smitten with a boy, who was almost a year older than her. Tori had rationalized that she'd better find someone who could protect her early on before she reached the age of fifteen and became eligible for marriage. There were a lot of very undesirable and very dark families who would love to get their hands on either of them and their inheritance.

Daphne herself had just starting to talk to a boy, who was also not in Slytherin. She literally ran into a fourth year Ravenclaw muggleborn named Geoffrey Willingham on the Express heading for Hogwarts. The pair spent over an hour talking in the corridor before they parted ways.

"…_..Something wicked this way comes!" _the Choir finished their song before it's members stepped down and marched to their respective tables, applause accompanying them the entire way.

Astoria flounced down into the empty spot next to Daphne and took a deep breath as Dumbledore stepped up to the pulpit for his welcoming gibberish. The choir had been Tori's idea to make herself a bit more visible to the boy she had a crush on. Glancing over at the table of Lions, Daphne noticed the boy looking at Tori. Her little sister didn't seem to notice as she was putting on a good show of listening to Dumbledore.

"Potter. Psst! Potter!" Daphne and Astoria heard Draco whisper across the aisle to the Gryffindor table. "Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" he asked laughing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne saw Astoria narrow her eyes for a moment before schooling a more neutral expression.

"This coming from the blond tosspot.." said a Weasley twin, (she could never tell them apart)

"Who wet himself while crying for his daddy." ,finished the other twin, which caused both Greengrass sisters to smirk and most within earshot to laugh as Draco sputtered indignantly while threatening to bring his big scary father into it. _'What a useless twat.' _came the very unladylike thought as Daphne turned back to the speech in time to hear the Headmaster say the Dementors were stationed around the school to try and capture the escaped convict Sirius Black.

She noticed her sister's expression had become one of worry as she looked toward the Gryffindor table at the boy she liked. Daphne could still not believe her sister was smitten with none other than Harry Potter. _'Well, better Astoria have Harry Potter fall in love with and marry her than someone the likes of Draco Malfoy.' _Daphne thought with a slight shudder.

The first step in her sister's plan had already been achieved. Harry Potter had clearly taken notice of her. It was a very bold move on Astoria's part, and Daphne wondered if not for the first time, whether her sister actually belonged in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Making eye contact with the boy you like, and holding his gaze whilst singing in front of the entire student body was very bold indeed.

ooooooOO(AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP-AG/HP)Oooooooo

A/N: This is just a short idea I came up with while listening to the PoA soundtrack. I don't know if it'll become anything more than just this one chapter. One-shot maybe? IF I add to it, it will probably be at a much slower pace than Myrddin Emrys Returns.

There aren't many Astoria/Harry fics at all. I counted only 12 on FFN. Sad. There is just as much potential in Astoria as there is Daphne. Also seeing as Harry could either steal her away from Malfoy, or winning her heart and claiming what Malfoy wants for himself, it makes for great drama potential either way. I hate that little prick so any chance to make Malfoy look like little fuck-head he is or go down hard, I take.


	2. Closet Gryffindors Charge Ahead

Edit: 1/30/13 New event added before the first Hogsmeade weekend. It was pointed out to me that I shouldn't skip such long periods of time, but I couldn't think of anything that could have happened. Until tonight that is. Listening to one of my favourite renditions, I was struck with inspiration. Don't bitch about the time the song was written. I know it's six years early, but it's Fan Fiction, and I can do what ever the hell I want in MY story. I like the song so, yeah, MY story, MY universe, MY rules. Don't like it? Go read something else and shove it up your... You know. So just go with it, and enjoy.

Chapter Two: Closet Gryffindors Charge Ahead.

Harry walked aimlessly though the halls of the great castle, a little over a week into the new school year. Still on his mind was that day's Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and how Professor Lupin intervened with the Bogart 'Dementor". It was still two hours before curfew, but Harry didn't feel like returning to the common room, so he kept wandering. Wondering why he was affected so by those robbed wankers. He had wondered at first who the woman's scream could have belonged to. It wasn't until he heard an echo of that very same scream in class as the Boggart shifted forms. He was now certain it was his mother's scream as she died.

It was a terrible thing to endure. To finally hear your mother's voice long gone, but that same voice was also her dying breath. He continued this way until he found himself in front of the doors of the Great Hall. Glancing in, he was about to continue on his way when he found his attention drawn to a group of students at the far end of the Great Hall. They were gathered around Professor Flitwick as he lectured them about something Harry could not hear from where he stood. For reasons unknown to him, he found himself drawn into the Hall. Slowly he made his way to a spot roughly halfway down the Gryffindor table. He quickly became a bit bored with the lecturing and figured he wasn't going to hear any music from them tonight. He was just getting up from his seat to leave when he heard the Professor ask for a female volunteer for a song. No one was immediately forthcoming until Harry saw a hand rise.

"Ah! Miss Greengrass! Good very good." The Professor said happily. "You've practiced I hope?"

"Yes sir." Harry heard her answer. _Greengrass? _He asked himself. _She must be Daphne Greengrass' little sister. _With a slight blush, he remembered the opening feast and how she never took her eyes off him as she sang.

Astoria had seen him walk in. Most of what Professor Flitwick was saying was lost on her. She was a bit disheartened as it didn't seem as though he'd noticed her in the group as he took a seat at his house table. Very near where he and his friend usually sat she noted. Her attention was pulled away when she heard the Professor ask for a volunteer to sing a new song that he had become enamoured with over the summer hols. She and a few other girls worked on the tune with the professor before the school year began. Seeing he was about to leave, Astoria made a snap decision and raised her hand. Professor Flitwick was overjoyed, but Astoria's blood was pounding in her ears as she nervously stood to one side of a magically enhanced piano, manned by an outgoing seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect named Edwin Hamilton. Five other students of various houses sat behind where Astoria now stood with a magical Cello, two Violas and Violins.

"Whenever you're ready Miss Greengrass." Said the Professor.

Astoria nodded nervously as she noticed Harry taking a seat again.

_Oh my God! What the bloody hell am I doing? _She screamed in her own head as she gave Edwin a nod to begin.

All too soon for her tastes, the mid paced waltz on the piano began and it was now or never.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope"_

Harry sat there, enraptured by her voice. Though young, he thought her voice was strong for some one her age, not to mention size. He felt his face heat up when she looked him in the eye as she sang the last three lines of the first chorus.

Neither noticed Daphne entering the Great Hall and taking a seat off to one side, watching the entire spectacle with an amused smirk. She almost wanted to laugh at the sight of Harry "Bloody" Potter being serenaded by her little sister. She did almost laugh out loud when she saw his wide eyed expression. Yup, he had been struck dumb alright. Originally she had come up from the dungeons to see her sister's practice once she'd completed her homework and revising. But this was much more entertaining for the third year Slytherin.

Daphne also noticed that Potter was not the only one struck by her sister's voice. She noticed Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table across the Hall staring at her with their mouths hanging open… stupidly. They were obviously still stuffing their faces as much as possible before curfew and now had food falling from their stupid traps. Shaking her head in disgust, she looked around at the other boys in the Hall and found several of them were also entranced by Astoria. For a fleeting moment, Daphne entertained the idea that her sister might actually be part Siren, but she shook that silly notion off quickly. She was just glad Malfoy was no where to be seen. If he'd been in the hall, he would be hounding Astoria relentlessly, no matter how brutally she hexed him for it. Daphne was greatly bothered by the baleful looks some girls in the Hall were sending Astoria's way. Even some of the other girls in the Choir.

"_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

Astoria finished by energetic applause from Professor Flitwick as well as many of the male population present in the Great Hall.

"Oh ho, wonderful Miss Greengrass! Simply wonderful! Ten points to Slytherin." the Professor gushed. "Well, now it's nearly curfew, so you are all dismissed. Do not dawdle on your way back to your common rooms. Chop, chop!"

Astoria gathered her things and began walking toward the entrance when she spied Daphne and immediately headed in her direction. Looking back toward Potter, Daphne could see he was walking out of the Hall, but throwing glances over his shoulder at Tori. Astoria, as per the plan, pretended not to notice. It was as their mother had told her for when she wanted to catch the eye of a special some one. Daphne passed this advice to Astoria, and it seemed she was taking it to heart. Soon the poor boy will be so confused about what the hell was happening and trying to figure it out while also thinking about her little sister. In doing so, Astoria had planted herself into the thoughts of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hey Daphne!" Astoria greeted cheerfully as she spied Harry out of the corner of her eye , walking out of the double doors toward the Grand Staircase. "What brings big sister up from the cold depths of our common room?"

"Finished my revising and figured I would come see you practice." Daphne began. "I must say though, it was far more entertaining that I had previously thought it would be."

She smiled amusedly at Astoria as she continued, "I thought what you did a week ago was bold. Serenading Potter was very gutsy. I think you've got bigger balls than anyone in Gryffindor." she finished with a laugh, to which Astoria rolled her eyes. "You're going to drive the poor boy crazy you know?" said Daphne.

"I know." Astoria replied with an impish smile. "All part of my plan to woo Potter."

"It's suppose to be the other way around you know?" Daphne said in a flat tone.

"I know. But I'd rather be first on his mind before anyone else, and he is also a boy, and boys our age are clueless about girls. So I hear anyway." Astoria said before walking away with a smile. Daphne shook her head as she quickened her pace to catch up.

XoXoXoXoXoX c-c-c-combo-breaker XoXoXoXoX

Today was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and Astoria couldn't be more glum. She was standing with her sister in the Clock-Tower courtyard, where the third years assembled to make their way to the village for the first time. As a second year, Astoria would be unable to go.

Her big sister had tried to lift her spirits by making her write up a list of things she'd want from the village. Tori could hear McGonagall making her announcements to the students. What she heard the Transfiguration professor say next surprised her.

"No permission form signed, no visiting the village. That's the rule Potter."

Harry's response was to quiet to hear, but Tori's heart lifted a bit as the thought that she would actually have a chance to talk to him alone. She felt guilty at feeling almost elated at Harry's misfortune. Tori felt Daphne jab her with an elbow to get her attention.

"I'll see you in a while sis." said Daphne with an odd smile and a wink. "Don't get into too much trouble." she finished before she joined the other third years near the carriages.

"…I can't only a parent or guardian can sign, as I am neither, it would be inappropriate." Tori heard McGonagall say.

Looking back toward the entrance, the sight that met her eyes was almost heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Potter. That's my final word." said the professor as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before walking away.

Tori was standing behind the fountain so was well within earshot as she watched Granger and the Weasel walk away. Looking at them closely, she could see Granger was much more conflicted about leaving her best friend behind. Weasley on the other hand, looked happy as can be. It did not endear him to the young Slytherin. Looking back toward the large doors from behind one of the fountain's statues, she saw Harry standing there, watching as his friends walked away. Granger at least gave him a small wave before joining the others. Weasel didn't so much as glance back at his supposed best friend.

She watched as Harry turned and walk back inside, shoulders slumped and head down. Tori made the snap decision to talk to him today. She quickly followed but when she'd found him again, he had been joined by Professor Lupin.

She quietly cursed her bad luck. It seemed to her they were heading back outside as they walked slowly toward her. As they approached, she saw Harry look at her for a moment before he blushed and looked back down at the ground. Professor Lupin gave her a smile and a nod as they passed her.

Tori followed them a short way but stopped once she's reached the large doors to the courtyard. She watched as they walked onto the long wooden bridge that lead to the stone circle at the school's entrance. She saw them stop about midway and were obviously having a conversation.

Astoria sighed before she walked up to the fountain and sat at it's edge. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she thought about how she would approach him. The constant sound of water was soothing to her tense nerves. To think she'd almost been sorted into Gryffindor, but had begged the sorting hat to place her with her sister. Now she thought back to how stupid that had actually been. She'd been afraid to be alone. When her sister had gone off to Hogwarts, she'd missed her terribly. Sure she had her little brother to keep her company at home, but she had always been much closer to Daphne than Andrew. Her little brother wouldn't be at Hogwarts for another year.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see Harry and Professor Lupin walking back into the courtyard. She blushed brilliantly as she caught Harry's eye. Professor Lupin smirked as he quietly excused himself. He gave her another nod, and what Tori thought was a mischievous smile as he walked passed her.

Not knowing what to say, Tori blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So McGonagall didn't let you go to the village?" she nearly slapped herself for asking such a stupid question.

"No." Harry said dejectedly. "My guardians didn't sign my form. I expected no less after blowing up my aunt."

Tori was surprised and said, "that sounds like an interesting story. Would you like some company? Maybe you can tell me all about it."

She was fighting with all of her might to keep her blush under control. She was shocked at the courage she didn't even know she had.

Harry was surprised by Astoria's offer to keep him company, but looked at her uncertainly as he said, "It wouldn't cause you any trouble with your housemates?"

"Don't worry about them. I can handle the oafs of Slytherin. Flint learned that the hard way on the Express." she said with a smirk.

Harry looked startled and asked, "That was you?"

A satisfied smile graced Tori's face as she pretended to buff her nails on her shirt and replied "Oh yes. My sister and I can handle ourselves quite well. She and I have been teaching Draco a very painful lesson all year. The idiot just doesn't seem to want to learn."

Harry smiled at the image of the young Slytherin hexing Malfoy into next week for being a arse.

"So you and your sister aren't part of his fan club then?" Harry asked as he began walking back toward the wooden bridge. Tori followed suit, and soon the unlikely pair were slowly making their way to the edge of the black lake.

"Absolutely not." she said with an energy that seemed to seep into Harry's very being. "Neither of us can stand that ponce. My father really hates Draco's father too. Something about threatening him when daddy refused to join You-Know-Who in the last war. Daddy never bought the whole "I was bewitched" malarkey that got the git out of a lifetime in Azkaban."

"Good to know that not every Slytherin is licking that sod's boots.' said Harry with a smile.

"I'll have you know Mr. Potter that I was almost sorted into Gryffindor and am nothing like that "swamp donkey" Pansy Parkinson, who seems to be unable to get enough of dear little Draco. Blegh!" Tori finished with a disgusted face which got a small laugh out of Harry.

"Well," Harry said, "I was almost sorted into Slytherin. I begged it not to because of Malfoy. There was no way I was going to be in the same house as that prick."

Outwardly, Astoria was laughing right along with Harry. Inwardly, she was seething with anger at Malfoy. In order for her to not march to the village right now and hex Malfoy into the net millennium, she asked him about him blowing up his aunt.

The story had her laughing in some places, but also boiling with rage at Harry's treatment at the hands of his so called "relatives" as they ambled aimlessly around the lake. Unknown to either of them, a pair of blue eyes twinkled madly as they watched the pair from the office of the headmaster. The man they belonged to quickly turned to him familiar and said, "Fawkes my old friend. It seems that I am going to have to push my plan forward ahead of schedule. I believe Master Flamel was right about young Harry."

".. so I spent the last two weeks of the holidays in my own room at the Leaky Cauldron." he finished.

Harry was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Astoria. He thought about when he'd first noticed her at the opening feast. He'd been caught off guard with how pretty she looked as she sang with the rest of the choir, but looking at him almost the entire time. He thought back and figured it was the reason Ron's sister, Ginny, seemed so irritated in the common room after the feast. He found himself liking "Tori" the more they talked. She was full of bubbly energy and had a mischievous air about her that raised his spirits. For a short time he forgot about not being able to visit Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron.

Soon though, much to soon, the students began returning from Hogsmeade and they knew their time together was almost up as he'd be joining his friends and asking them about their trip.

"Well it was really nice to meet you Tori." Harry said with a blush. "I hope we can talk again soon."

"I'd like that Harry." Astoria said in a shy voice. "I'll see you later."

With that, she turned and nearly skipped her way back into the school.

Harry found Hermione and Ron a short time later and the trio made their way up to the tower before dinner.

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Jokeshop." said Ron as they made their way up the grand staircase.

When they neared the entrance o the tower, they found their path blocked by a large crowd of Gryffindors.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Neville's probably forgot the password again." sniped Ron.

"Hey!" came the indignant reply of Neville, whom had been right behind them the whole way to the stairs.

"Let me through please." said Percy as he muscled his way through the throng of students. 'Excuse me, I'm head boy!" to which Harry rolled his eyes. Percy had been angry for days when McGonagall had informed him that his badge had been charmed to cycle a very vulgar message. Though neither knew for sure, they had their suspicions as to whom the culprit, or rather culprits were.

"Get back all of you. No one is to enter this tower until it has been thoroughly searched." Percy ordered.

As the crowd shifted, Harry caught sight of the Fat Lady's portrait. It looked as though someone had taken a knife at it. Ginny appeared in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. "The Fat Lady She's gone!" she said.

Harry could hear Hermione and Ron bickering behind him before they were pushed aside to make way for Professor Dumbledore.

The aged mage examined the ripped canvas for a moment before he said, "Mr. Filch, round up all the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts Professor." said Filch as he pointed to a painting that was higher up in the grand staircase. Almost as one everyone present looked up to here the caretaker was pointing. Dumbledore immediately rushed up the stairs toward said painting. That began a mad dash by everyone else to see what was going on.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" asked the headmaster when he reached the painting the Fat Lady took refuge in.

With a whimper the Fat lady answered Dumbledore. "Eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul as dark as his name! It's him Headmaster. The one they all talk about. SIRIUS BLACK!" she finished with a frightened shout before ducking back behind the boulder she had been hiding behind.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you, to the Great Hall!" ordered Dumbledore.

Astoria and her sister had been in the entrance hall when they heard about the commotion outside of Gryffindor Tower, and like everyone else, had gone to see what it was all about. Tori's blood ran cold when she heard the Fat Lady make her declaration about Sirius Black attacking her portrait. She felt Daphne take her hand and lead her to the Great Hall as Dumbledore had ordered.

In the Great Hall the students had dinner, and were informed they would be spending the night there while the castle was searched. Daphne had quietly asked how Astoria's day went, as not to be overheard by the less desirables in her house and smirked evilly when she was told about the stroll she had taken with Harry.

Tori couldn't help herself from looking at Harry with worry every few seconds. What she didn't know, was that Draco Malfoy had noticed her glances and felt intense jealousy and anger at the thought of Potter with the girl he thought was rightfully his. He knew he would have to teach the younger Greengrass her place.

Later that evening, after the students settled into their sleeping bags, Astoria stared silently at Harry's sleeping form. She heard the voices of several professors and Filch speaking quietly about their progress in the search of the castle.

"Third floor's clear too sir." said Flitwick.

"Very good Filius." Dumbledore replied.

"I've done the dungeons, no sign of Black nor anyone else in the castle." she heard the voice of her head of house say in the dim light.

"I really didn't expect him to linger." replied Dumbledore.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" asked Professor Snape. "To enter the castle on one's own, completely undetected."

"Quite remarkable, yes." Dumbledore answered.

"Any theories as to how he might have accomplished it?"

"Many." said Dumbledore, "Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall prior to the start of term, I expressed my concern about the appointment of Professor.." he said before Dumbledore cut him off.

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it." the headmaster said. "No, I'm quit convinced the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

'What about Potter?" Snape asked. "Should he be warned?"

"Perhaps, but for now, let him sleep." said Dumbledore before he went on a soliloquy that made Astoria and Daphne roll their eyes.

"_Where does he come up with this crap? He really _is_ mad." _Astoria asked herself.


	3. Dementors? Robed Tossers More Like It

Chapter Three: Dementors? Robed Tossers More Like It.

It had been two days since Sirius Black had infiltrated the castle and had managed to vanish without a trace. Other than slashing the Fat Lady's portrait that is. Word had gotten around that virtually every other portrait had refused to take the Fat Lady's place as guardian of Gryffindor Tower. All but one that it. Sir Cadogan had been the last one asked, and had jumped at the chance.

Now the resident Gryffindor males were forced to endure the knight's endless password changes, challenges of duels to the death, and questioning of their bravery. None of the boys enjoyed also having their genders questioned and whether or not Sir Cadogan should order them pink dresses and bonnets.

Well, most of the males of the tower were insulted. Harry seemed to be the only one not constantly badgered by the old knight. Sir Cadogan was actually encouraging Harry to slay dark witches, wizards and all manner of dark creatures every bloody time he stepped out of the tower. Harry was embarrassed about it since every time Sir Cadogan said anything to him, he was referred to as "Sir Potter: Knight of Gryffindor", which cause any Gryffindor girls around him to giggle madly. Including Hermione, which Harry found to be odd as she was rarely ever "girly" that way.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he continued to make his way down to dinner as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker from a step or two behind him. Thoughts of a pretty girl from Slytherin invaded his mind as the trio entered the Great Hall and made their way to their usual spots at their house table.

Ron immediately broke off from his disagreement with Hermione and piled the food onto his plate. Why he even used utilises was beyond Harry and he and Hermione looked upon the ginger with mild disgust as he began to shovel food into his mouth. Turning to his own dinner as Hermione pulled a book out to read as she ate, Harry's thoughts once again turned to Astoria. He'd really enjoyed the short time he spent with her, and often thought of it when he had a free moment.

Looking toward the Slytherin table, he noticed she was no where to be found. Her rather aloof sister Daphne was there next to her friends Tracy and Blaise. He was about to turn back to his dinner when he noticed Daphne look up to a spot behind Harry and off to his right and smirk before returning to her food. A moment later Harry felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

Turning, he saw a slightly blushing Astoria standing there. He smiled at her and she returned his smile and was about to say something when Ron of course was the first to open his mouth.

"What do you want snake?" he demanded of her, food falling form his mouth as he did so.

Immediately Astoria began to scowl as she spat her reply back at him with malice that surprised Harry. "Can it Weasel. I was told by the Headmaster to deliver a message to Potter, not that it's any of your business. So just go back to stuffing your stupid gob and let me complete my task. The less time I have to spend around you, the better."

Her response caused several within earshot to laugh, causing Ron's face to turn red with fury. Astoria drew an envelope from the front pocket of her school robes and handed it to Harry with a slightly sad smile before she looked back at Ron with venom. She then quickly turned on her heel and stomped her way to her house table. Harry noticed Daphne staring at the back of Ron's head that should have frozen the red haired git on the spot instead of mumbling very unflattering things about Astoria. That annoyed him more than anything, and he let the git know it.

"Ron, will you stop insulting her?" Harry said with irritation colouring his voice. "I'm pretty sure not all Slytherins are like Malfoy. She was just doing what she was told by the Headmaster, so you didn't need to be such a git to her."

"You're defending a Slytherin?" Ron asked, clearly shocked that Harry would do so. "She's a Slytherin. That's all I need to know she can't be trusted."

Harry knew it was pointless to try and get through Ron's thick skull. He'd obviously made up his mind, and had no interest in giving any Slytherin a chance, no matter how valuable such an alliance might be. He failed to notice the look of suspicion Hermione was giving him.

Harry turned his attention back to the letter that Astoria had given him and opened it. It was a request from Dumbledore to join him in his office right after dinner, and that there was much to discuss.

"Dumbledore wants to speak with me after dinner." he explained when he saw Hermione looking at him questioningly.

Dinner seemed to drag on as he occasionally glanced over at a glum looking Astoria. Daphne seemed to be barely containing her fury as she glared at Ron for the rest of the meal. As dinner ended and everyone got up to make their way to their dorms, or the random broom cupboard, Harry gave Astoria one last glace. They shared a smile before Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office.

When Harry arrived in front of the Gargoyle that was guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office, it leapt aside without waiting for Harry to give a password. Climbing the stairs, he wondered, not foe the first time, what Dumbledore wanted. Finally reaching the door, he was about to knock when he heard the Headmaster's voice beckon him into the office.

As Harry closed the door behind him Dumbledore rose from behind his desk and welcomed him jovially before sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Ah, Harry. Good. We have much to discuss." he said as he gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have called you here tonight? Am I right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied, clearly worried to which Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh don't worry, you're not in any sort of trouble." Dumbledore paused a moment.

"I called you here tonight, to ask if you would consent to becoming my apprentice as I likely do not have many more years left in this world. I felt that I should leave behind a magical legacy of sorts, as I myself never had a family of my own. I believe you would be the perfect choice."

Harry was speechless. Not only from Dumbledore's offer, but also the thought of him not having to many more years to live.

"But sir… you can't die." Harry said in almost disbelief to which Dumbledore chuckled and replied.

"I am very strong in magic Harry, but not _that_ strong." he rose and walked over to Fawkes who was sitting on his perch.

"No, I must eventually go on to the next great adventure like very one else, for I am no Phoenix." the Headmaster said as he stroked the majestic bird's crimson and gold feathers.

"I have never taken an apprentice Harry." Dumbledore said as he turned to look at Harry. "I would consider it an honour to teach you as much as I can before I one day leave this plane of existence."

"As I have many demands on my time, should you agree, most of your apprenticeship would take place during the summer holidays." the headmaster explained. " There will also be one day every other week that I will devote entirely to teaching you, but most of that time you would be simply studying my journals, as well as the journals of my own late master, Nicholas Flamel."

Dumbledore waited as Harry thought it over. Harry knew there would be no lollygagging around, and that it was to be taken seriously.

"I'll do it sir." Harry finally said.

"Good. Then we shall begin your training in two weeks. I shall send you a notification the day before." Dumbledore said as he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a very old looking journal. As he handed it to Harry he warned him "Do not show this to anyone. You may tell your friends of your new status as my apprentice but the book, you shall keep to yourself. I expect you to study this cover to cover, then we will go over what you've read at our first meeting."

Harry agreed as he took the journal from Dumbledore and quickly shoved it into his pocket before the headmaster dismissed him.

Friday saw Harry wake to a very stormy morning. The torrential rains started the day before, and had yet to let up.

'Great. I've always wanted to play Quidditch during a monsoon.' he thought to himself sarcastically.

Quickly getting dressed in his Quidditch uniform, he made his way down to the great hall for a quick breakfast. Early November with rain, they were going to need all the help they could get.

He'd been thinking about her all week. Since the day after Sirius Black attempted to break into Gryffindor Tower, Harry'd noticed that he was apparently being followed around the school by either a teacher, or a Gryffindor Prefect between every class. Right now was no different as he was well aware of Percy Weasley and the twins tailing him at what the older boys must have thought to be a discrete distance.

What was far less annoying was that the Twins seemed to be taking upon themselves to 'watch his back' as well. They were at least good for a laugh, but it was somewhat disconcerting to see their jovial smiles not reach their eyes as they subtly scanned for any threats.

Hermione had also been particularly clingy; rarely ever letting him out of her sight. All this had, over the past week, grated on his nerves. He was hoping to find some time alone to talk to Astoria again, but at the rate things were going, it didn't seem likely. He'd been able to slip away for a short time on Wednesday after classes with the help of Dobby, who also supplied Harry with a nice little get away spot the elves called "The Come and Go Room". He smiled as he recalled the day Dobby came to him when he asked for help.

_Harry lay on his bed in the boy's dorm staring up at the canopy overhead. He was beginning to get annoyed with the constant hovering of one person or another. Plus he really wanted to see Astoria again. Since she had delivered Dumbledore's message, their only interaction with each other had been nothing more than smiles when they passed in the hallways to and from class, or in the great hall a meals. Harry still found himself very annoyed with Ron. If the git hadn't opened his big mouth, he might have asked Astoria to join them for dinner, but it was not to be._

_She did wave at him earlier today as he passed through the clock tower courtyard on his way to the owlery. She'd been standing with several of her friends under the pear tree that grew out of the stone floor in the far corner. He blushed as he smiled back at her; almost mesmerized by how she looked under that three who's leaves had turned red, and the fruits a ripe gold with the changing of seasons._

"_I wish I could find a way to talk to her alone." he asked himself as he rolled over on his side._

_Suddenly a pop nearly startled him off his own bed._

"_Master Harry Potter sir is needing a place to talk to his Greeny alone?" a very familiar squeaky voice said._

_Sitting upright quickly, Harry recognised the owner of said voice immediately._

"_Dobby?" he asked the diminutive elf._

"_The great Harry Potter remembers Dobby?" the elf asked. "Harry Potter is to kind to a lowly elf." _

"_You were saying something about a place I can meet Astoria?" Harry asked, getting the conversation back on track._

"_Oh yes sir!" Dobby said enthusiastically before looking around the dorm. He then leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "I is knowing of a place we elves call, "the Come and Go Room." It is being a room that becomes what ever the user needs. It is a place that Mister Harry Potter Sir can meet with his Tori Greeny without Dobby's bad former young master knowing."_

_Harry smiled for a moment before Dobby's last comment sunk into his brain._

"_Wait a minute," he said. "Why would Malfoy care about Astoria meeting me?" he asked, his heart filling with dread._

_Dobby nervously wrung his hands together as he answered, "Dobby is knowing that Malfoy Senior is wanting Tori Greeny for his son, if not for himself if Sissy Malfoy should meet an unfortunate demise. They is trying to get Mr. Greeny to sign a marriage contract for little Tori since little Malfoy started at Hoggywarts. But Dobby overhears Mr. Greeny saying he is wanting his little girl to marry for love and nothing else. Dobby's former master Lucy Malfoy is being very, very angry when he is hearing that." Dobby replied, clearly worried. But Dobby will do all he can to help Harry Potter keep his Greeny safe. Dobby is seeing what is in Harry Potter's heart, even if Harry Potter does not yet."_

_They spoke for a few more minutes after Dobby explaine to Harry how the room worked. He agreed to carry Harry's messages to Astoria whenever he needed it and also keep an eye on Astoria to keep her safe, with out being too intrusive. If Dobby felt like it was a situation Astoria could not handle alone, he was to discreetly step in and help her out of whatever trouble she was in if he was able. Harry was almost frightened by Dobby's nearly fanatic declaration to keep her safe for Harry Potter._

As Harry entered the Great Hall, there was a small drop in the noise of dozens conversations being spoken at the same time, as a few students turned to take notice of his entrance. Looking around casually as he made his way to his usual seat next to Hermione, he spotted Astoria at her house table looking at him with barely concealed worry. Her sister Daphne on the other hand, glanced at him for a moment and smirked before turning back to her conversation with Tracy Davis. Harry had a sinking suspicion that Daphne somehow knew of his tiny, but growing crush he had on her little sister Tori.

Hermione also seemed to be aware that something was going on with him. He'd get an odd smile on his face when he thought of her, and more than once he'd seen Hermione looking at him suspiciously. She never brought it up though.

X x

They had been playing very hard for less than ten minutes when Oliver motioned them to the ground. Hermione had cast a water repelling charm on his brand new Quidditch goggles, so seeing wasn't a problem. The problem was, they were all frozen and soaked to the bone. Oliver made it clear, that he did not want to be playing into the night in this weather. So it was up to Harry to end this match quickly.

Once play resumed, he soon found himself in a chase with Diggory, the Hufflepuff sixth year Seeker. In this weather Diggory's Cleansweap 9 and Harry's Nimbus were evenly matched, especially with headwind.

They both pushed their brooms as hard as they could, ice cold water seemed to cut into their skin as they battled it out in the stormy skies over Hogwarts. They were neck and neck, when suddenly the Snitch dove straight down. At nearly a thousand feet, Harry knew there would be plenty of room to spare before he was in danger of hitting the ground. Rain caused brooms to respond a bit sluggishly.

Diving after the Snitch an instant before Diggory gave Harry the edge he needed. He reached out and snatched the tiny golden ball from the sky. They'd won, and Diggory acknowledged the victory. They were still several hundred feet in the air when suddenly the temperature began to drop even further. The water on their brooms began to freeze, and Harry heard the faint echo of a woman's screams in his head.

Harry's head whipped around, looking for the Dementors he knew were near. Then, he saw them. Over one hundred of them, swarming toward the Quidditch pitch. Several bore down on Diggory and Harry, and the two made a desperate attempt to escape. Soon they had lost each other, and Harry was flying as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. Soon he could no longer hear the storm he was flying though, but the echoes of his mother's last moments.

_"Not Harry! Please! Take me instead!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl!"_

_"No! Kill me instead!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green Light_

_maniacal laughter._

_Blackness…_

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. My muse abandoned me, and it is at best sporadic.


	4. Loyal Sisters and Triquetra of Merlin

Chapter Four: Loyal Sisters and Triquetra of Merlin.

Astoria was a very worried young lady. She was fidgeting as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room as her older sister and Tracy Davis watched her silently from the couch. Zabini leaned against the end of the fireplace mantle as he stood vigil over the three girls he'd grown up with. As Tracy and Daphne's backs were facing the rest of the common room, Blaise kept his back to the wall keeping a keen eye for trouble.

Astoria thought her heart had stopped as she saw Harry plummeting toward the ground when the Dementors swarmed the pitch. It had been utter chaos as students tried to run to safety. Astoria had been jostled about violently, but managed to catch a glimpse of Harry colliding with the muddy ground. It was a mad rush back into the school as the professors cast their patronus charms to holdback the tide of dark creatures supposedly under Ministry control.

Astoria's face twisted into a vicious glare as she heard other Slytherins in the common room crowing and or laughing about Harry's fall. Many hoping he had died. Those where the declarations worried her the most. If she could just find a way to see if he was alright..

"You're really worried about him." Daphne said in a very quiet voice. It was more a statement than a question. "You want to see him."

Astoria stopped pacing cast an aggrieved look toward her older sister. Unshed tears shone in her eyes before she blinked them away and quickly raised a mask of indifference as her eyes darted around the common room discreetly.

Daphne looked pensive for a moment before she heaved a sigh and rose to her feet. Tracy was looking at her with questioning eyes as Blaise allowed a slight smirk. Astoria bit her lower lip slightly as Daphne walked to one side of the couch and called out.

"Hey Bulstrode! I heard your slag mother beds filthy Muggles!"

Of course anyone who knew her personally knew that neither Daphne nor any of her friends and family gave one toss about blood superiority. It just so happened they were pure bloods because it had been the predominant social circle for ages. As luck would have it, their parents and grand parents had fallen in love with other pure bloods.

Gasps were heard around the common room as Daphne finished her statement. Millicent rose from her seat and quickly approached the pretty blond and reared a fist back, ready to deliver a punch. Daphne screwed her face up into a grimace as she prepared to see stars.

*CRACK*

The next thing Daphne knew, she was looking up at the ceiling of he common room. There indeed a few stars dancing through her vision. She also became immediately aware of a throbbing pain in her nose. It felt as though her nose wasn't made of flesh and cartilage, but was instead made of pain. She was vaguely aware of a a few laughs as well.

A shocked Astoria and Tracy rushed to help the prone elder Greengrass before Bulstrode have even walked away. Tori glared at Millicent's retreating back before she discreetly cast a charm on the bulky girl which loosened her bowels. Bulstrode immediately tensed up before she grabbed her rear-end and rushed up the stairs to the girl's dorm room loo. Tori shook her head at Bulstrode's stupidity. The idiot still had not learned to purchase clothes that repelled minor curses, hexes and jinxes. The Greengrass girls, Tracy and Blaise were already wearing such garments before they ever entered Hogwarts.

Tracy had already gently pressed a white handkerchief onto Daphne's face to soak up the blood that was flowing almost freely from the girl's now broken nose. Tori and Tracy helped the dazed Daphne to her feet. She only tripped up once in her long navy blue, corset seamed day dress that was of a late-Victorian era "throwback" style that she loved so much. Though it was not nearly as "stuffy" as it also had a low neckline that showed a modest amount of Daphne's blossoming cleavage. Tori also enjoyed the style, but didn't wear it as often as her older sister or her mother. She and Tracy wore sundresses of more 1960s styling when they weren't in uniform. Most idiot pureblood witches and wizards didn't even know they style was Muggle. It spoke volumes of their personality types. Daphne being graceful, and elegant with a quiet strength and hidden ferocity. Astoria being colourful, cheerful and very feminine but with no less grace and poise.

Tracy and Tori helped Daphne out of the entrance to the common room, as Blaise followed them. Only Blaise walked backwards out of the entrance with his wand in his hand and his cold eyes on all the occupants of the common room. He did this every single time they left the room as a group. Some would call him paranoid, but he and his "little sisters" knew it was the way of it in Slytherin. Especially if you were a girl.

Draco Malfoy watched the entire scene with suspicion. He along with everyone else in Slytherin knew that Daphne and her little sister were powerful, and talented enough with a wand to say anything they wanted to anyone they pleased and get away with it. He wondered why Greengrass let Bulstrode actually hit her and break her nose. It irked the pompous git to no end that in the back of his mind, he knew these two _girls _out classed him in every way. Not that he would ever openly admit it to himself or otherwise.

He thought back to the rumours his father told him of that came to light well after the Dark Lord's fall. It had been rumoured that the Greengrass family, while openly neutral, had been in fact helping to fund the resistance movement of that muggle loving fool Dumbledork. That they resisted the constant pressure to join the Dark Lord for over eleven years, even after Daphne's grandparents had been murdered before she was born was impressive. They had not gone quietly though, having taken no less than fourteen death eaters with them.

Draco knew of the Greengrass parent's reputation as very powerful Master Duellists, while the father was also a Master Warder and Ward/Curse-breaker. Their foreign born mother was also a Master Potioneer and very skilled Alchemist. Neither of them was to be crossed lightly. They were but a small minority in pureblood society. Other than those paupers the Weasleys, the useless Potter, the bat-shit crazy Lovegoods, and that Longbottom squib and his decrepit grandmother, the Greengrass' would be alone if Draco pushed for his father to pressure them into give either or both daughters to him as he felt he deserved.

x

_He looks a bit peaked, dun 'e?_

Harry heard through the blackness.

_Peaked?_

_What do you expect?_

_He fell over four hundred feet!_

"_Fred and George" _thought Harry. He'd recognize their banter anywhere. He was just beginning to crack his eyes open and could see blurry outlines of his friend's faces painted with Gryffindor colours.

"Yeah, come on Ron, Lets walk you off the Astronomy Tower," said one twin

"And see what you look like." finished the other.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry mumbled, causing those around him to smile in amusement or relief.

He groaned a bit as he sat up. His body felt stiff all over.

Hermione was sitting next to him on the edge of his bed, worried look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed him his glasses.

"Oh brilliant." he said.

"You gave us a right good scare there mate." said one Weasley twin as he came to sit on a chair on the opposite side to Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"We'll , you fell your broom." said Ron.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Harry replied, sarcasm colouring his voice slightly. "I mean after that."

"Dumbledore and the other Professors drove the Dementors away. They weren't supposed to come onto the school grounds. I've never seen the Headmaster so furious. It was frightening." Hermione answered.

"There's erm.. something else." Ron said hesitantly. It was then he finally noticed Ron holding something wrapped in a Gryffindor banner. 'When you fell of your broom, it sort of, blew into the Whomping Willow and erm…" he finished as he unwrapped part of the banner and pulled out a broken piece of his broom. The gold lettering of the Nimbus 2000 logo was unmistakeable. Harry's stomach plunged at the sight of his destroyed broom.

He asked to be alone for a while. Ron placed the broom's remains at the foot of Harry's bed as the rest filed out of the hospital wing. He was busy examining his destroyed broom when the hospital wing doors opened a few minutes later. He looked up and saw Astoria first. Then he noticed she was helping what looked like a bloodied Daphne over to one of the beds, with Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini in tow. He noticed Astoria let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of him alive and sitting up in bed. He gave her a sad smile.

Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to Daphne.

"Oh Miss Greengrass, what happened?" she asked.

"It was an errant practice bludgeoning spell Madam Pomfrey." Astoria answered for her sister, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'll get you fixed up in no time. Just stay still." Madam Pomfrey ordered as she removed the blood soaked handkerchief and went to workas she muttered about careless students practicing spellwork in their common rooms with no regards to other's safety. The rest of the wing was empty, but Zabini still stood at the foot of Daphne's bed, facing the door.

Seeing that her sister was in capable hands, Astoria timidly made her way to Harry's bedside. She sat down in the seat recently vacated by Fred not long before with out saying a word. She noticed the letting on the broken handle and gasped.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." she said.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now." he said dejectedly. "The school brooms handle like shite."

"I don't feel like heading up to my dorm." he hesitated and blushed deeply. "D-do you want to c-come with me to the kitchens to nick some food? I don't fancy eating in the great hall for dinner."

Astoria's blush rivalled Harry as se looked down with a shy smile. "I'd like that." she all but whispered.

A newly healed Daphne watched the entire affair with a smirk. She winced a little as Madam Pomfrey rubbed a foul smelling paste onto her freshly mended nose to heal the bruising. Tracy smiled at the scene, while Blaise almost let the corners of his mouth twitch. Almost.

Unbeknownst to them, Dumbledore had watched the entire interaction through the eyes of his bonded Phoenix who was perched, unseen, in the rafters above. He had torn into the Minister but the inept politician had refused to remove the Dementors.

x

The next evening found Harry in Dumbledore's office for their first training session. He was sitting anxiously ash waited for the Headmaster to begin.

"Harry, we shall begin by discussing the history of the Order you are now a part of." began Dumbledore.

"You are the latest in a long line of apprentices and masters that lead a storied history all the way back to Merlin. Only the most powerfully gifted and pure of heart are selected as an apprentice. My own master, Nicolas Flamel is the only one to have taught more than one apprentice. Sadly, this because they met their ends heroically, at the hands of dark witches or wizards. He taught three. I was the last."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to a glass cabinet and removed an ancient wooden box. Bringing it back to the desk, he opened and removed an amulet. It looked like a war medal as the band was dark blue and wide. The amulet was a silver Triquetra Celtic knot with a Celtic Cross cut from a single emerald stone.

"Please stand Harry." said Dumbledore as he walked around his desk to where Harry was seated. "Today, you take on the apprentice's symbol of Merlin. You must wear this over all robes and other clothing, removing it only to bathe or sleep until you've completed your apprenticeship. Do you vow to defend the light against the darkness, even at the cost of your own life? Do you vow, to live by the ancient code of honour as written by Merlin himself?"

"I do." Harry replied.

Dumbledore smiled as he placed the amulet around Harry's neck. The emerald stone glowed for a moment as it recognized Harry as Dumbledore's apprentice.

"Welcome Harry, to the true Order of Merlin." the Headmaster said with a smile.

"Now, on to other business." he said as he walked back around his desk and took a seat, Harry waiting until Dumbledore sat before he moved to do the same.

"I notice you've been spending time with Miss. Greengrass." Dumbledore said in a mischievous tone.

"How did you.." Harry said in a shocked tone before Dumbledore cut him off.

"I have my sources Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile. Fawkes trilled in amusement at that moment. "As Headmaster of this school, and now your Master of Magic, I must keep an eye on you, should you get into trouble."

"Please sir, don't tell me you think she can't be trusted.." Harry almost pleaded.

"On the contrary Harry. She, along with her entire family are very trustworthy." Dumbledore explained. "It isn't a well known fact; a vague rumour at best, that her family, while openly neutral in the last war, secretly contributed funding, potions, elixirs, intelligence and weapons for the resistance against Voldemort."

Harry was stunned at this information.

"It is unfortunate your friend Mr. Weasley is of the opinion that she and her family cannot be trusted because their daughters are in Slytherin. Lord Samuel Greengrass was himself a Gryffindor. A very crafty one at that as evidenced by his ability to keep his family out of the war, even after his own parents were murdered by Voldemort's slaves several years before the elder Greengrass sister was born. Only through information gathered by Mrs. Dominika Greengrass and direct secret intervention by her husband did Arthur Weasley and most of his team survive an ambush laying in wait."

Their discussion continued onto the topic of the Dementors. Dumbledore visibly darkened as he explained exactly what the foul creatures were. He told Harry that one of the first spells he would teach him as his apprentice would be the Patronus Charm. He explained that not only was it a defence against Dementors, but also Lethifolds. A wizard named Flavius Belby discovered the second use for that particular charm. Their first meeting ended with Dumbledore handing Harry a second journal. This one containing in depth the Order of which he was now a part of.

Sunday morning, Harry caused quite a stir as he walked into the Great Hall wearing his amulet. Whispering had reached a fever pitch by the time he made it to his seat at the Gryffindor table. Astoria and Daphne walked into the Great Hall at that moment. Tori had of course known about Harry's status and now that he had the fabled symbol around his neck everyone would know. Dumbledore was making a statement to the wizarding world. He had chosen his successor as leader of the light. Daphne looked bored with the entire situation, and let out an equally bored "Hmm" before she walked toward their house table. Astoria however, seeing as Granger and the Weasel had yet to make an appearance decided to be bold yet again. She screwed up her courage and practically skipped over to where Harry was sitting.

"Hi Harry." she said with a bright smile when she reached the seat across from him.

"Hey Tori." Harry said, returning her smile. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd love to Mr. Apprentice." Tori replied with a beaming smile and a slight blush.

The murmuring in the Great Hall grew even louder as Astoria happily took a seat across from Harry and began eating.

"So, I can imagine you'll be front page news in the morning now that you've got that symbol for all to see." Astoria said in amusement to which Harry groaned. It only made Astoria giggle harder.

"I had enough trouble getting away from Sir Cadogan last night going _in_ to the tower and this morning coming _out_." he said shaking his head. "Good Sir knight this and good sir knight that! Pah!" to which the giggles continued. It brought Harry's mood up considerably.

Daphne and company were watching with smiles. Well, except for the ever paranoid Blaise. He was scanning up and down the Slytherin table. He found Draco Malfoy's reaction to his "little sister" the most worrisome. Draco was glaring a hole into Potter's head, clutching his silverware so tight his knuckles began turning white…erm.. whiter. His face was also an alarming shade of purple.

Harry was enjoying having Astoria as breakfast company that he missed the approach of Ron and Hermione. Ron was on His side of the table while Hermione approached on Astoria's side.

"What's that snake doing here?" Ron demanded. Hermione was looking at Astoria with some scepticism.

Harry turned to Ron and glared. "She's my friend too, and she can sit with me if she wants to."

"How can you be friends with a filthy snake Harry?!" Ron shouted. "You can't trust Slytherins! Get out of here you snake whore!" He'd shouted the last part to Astoria who drew back in her seat as if she'd been slapped while Hermione gaped at Ron's outburst. The hurt look on her face made Harry's blood boil. Seeing red, he leapt to his feet and slugged Ron as hard as he could, knocking the inconsiderate red headed idiot to the ground. Hermione let out a startled scream at seeing her two best friends getting into a fight in the Great Hall.

Jumping down to the ground, Harry took hold of Ron's neck in a tight grip as he hissed into his friend's face, almost like a predator playing with it's food before the kill, so that only Ron could hear him. "I'd watch myself if I were you. For your information Weasley, you owe your father's life and your very existence to her parents, because if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't be alive. I expect to hear you apologise to her."

He released Ron's neck and got up as the idiot was gasping for breath. Turning back to the table, he saw a wide eyed Hermione and an empty seat where Astoria had been. He looked around to see that Daphne's seat was also empty. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned and walked swiftly out of the great hall, making sure to trod on Ron's hand as he passed. The twins were looking at Ron with great disappointment. They actually knew Astoria, as she had turned one of their pranks back on them in her first year. The Great Hall was silent as he walked out.

Back in the Great Hall Severus Snape had been the only member of the staff at breakfast. He had about to rail on Weasley when he'd called her a whore until Potter of all people laid him out. As much as he hated to do so, he mumbled "Five points to Gryffindor." as Potter marched out of the hall before he rose from his seat and gave Weasley two weeks detention for his slander of Miss. Greengrass.

Harry was just about to enter the grand staircase when he heard another unwanted voice behind him.

"Just who do you think you are Potter!" Draco Malfoy spat from behind him.

Without turning Harry replied. "I think you just answered your own question Malfoy."

"How dare you speak to her! She belongs to me Potter!" Malfoy spat from right behind him. In one swift movement Harry spin and decked Malfoy too, only this time he knocked the git's teeth out.

"She is no one's property Malfoy. She is most definitely not yours." Harry said in a cold voice before kicking Malfoy's wand out of his hand and down two flights of stairs leading to the dungeons. He turned and continued his search for Astoria.

x

X

X

X

X

X

A/N: Here we go. Got a bit of inspiration out of nowhere and decided to put it down on paper before I forgot it. Enjoy.

Live Long and Prosper - Edward


	5. A Bit of Payback

Chapter 5

It was a thoroughly dejected Harry who trudged through the common room portrait hole, with shoulders slumped, and head down. He'd failed to locate neither Tori, nor Daphne. He looked up to see a largely empty common room. What caught his attention immediately, was that everyone seemed to be keeping to one side, furthest away from the hearth, and occasionally glancing in that direction with looks varying from awe, to unease.

He also noticed they were ALL girls. Not a single bloke in sight. Looking to his right, toward the couch in front of the hearth, he saw only Hermione sitting alone, nose buried in a book. That alone wasn't odd. What was odd was that everyone present, seemed to be giving Hermione a very wide berth. Harry wondered for a moment if she'd been victim to one of the twin's dung bomb attacks.

Almost immediately though, everyone but Hermione spotted him, and without a moment's hesitation, began whispering feverishly amongst themselves. Shaking his head in annoyance, Harry made his way over to Hermione's side and sat heavily next to her. She jerked her head up to look at him in response. By the look on her face it was clear to Harry that she'd been just about to tell him off when she realized who'd disturbed her. The look of seething anger on her pretty face melted away immediately as she all but threw her book onto the single plush chair next to the couch, and turned in her seat to face him.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in a fierce whisper. "Did you find her? What happened?"

He heaved a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair before he answered.

"No." he responded in a defeated tone. "I looked almost everywhere, and didn't find her."

He leaned back into the soft cushions before he continued. "If they'd gone back to their dorms, then there was no way I'd have seen her again, tonight."

"I'm so sorry Harry." said the resident bookworm in a sympathetic voice. "Hopefully she won't try to avoid you because of what Ronald "King of Prats" Weasley, said to her. It was entirely uncalled for and extremely hurtful."

"Where is the git anyway?' Harry asked, to which Hermione's face reddened. Harry knew her well enough to know the difference between and embarrassed blushing Hermione, and an extremely pissed off blushing Hermione. It was an extremely pissed off Hermione that occupied the seat next to him, and it caused him to lean away slightly.

"Well," she began in a clipped tone as she began digging through her book bag at her feet before pulling out another weighty tome. "After he'd been looked at by Madam Pomfrey, most of the House came back here and he continued muttering some very rude things about both you and Astoria. Seems he feels betrayed by you and lays the blame squarely on Astoria. He also muttered something about her parents, but he wouldn't tell me what he meant." She paused for a moment before moving on, "I told him that it was entirely of his own doing, and while I didn't condone fighting in the Great Hall, I could understand why you did it Harry."

Hermione gave Harry a very sheepish face before continuing. "I ended up hexing the day lights out of him."

"What?" came Harry's startled query. "Why did you end up hexing him?"

"Well, because.." she was cut off b the arrival of none other than a smiling Fred and George.

"Because, our dear little brother.." began Fred as he sat on the couch's arm rest right next to Hermione.

"Decided to start calling Hermione.." continued George, perching himself on the couch's back, on Hermione's opposite side.

"Some decidedly unflattering names when she came to your defence.." said the first twin,

"Of course, Hermione being the lady that she is.."

"Asked him to apologise for the 'utterly crude' things he said.."

"And when he didn't.."

"continuing his rant,"

"questioning Hermione's character."

"loyalty and virtue.."

"as well as yours.."

"and whether or not you've been shagging both,"

"our recent, newly favourite 'Lion in Snake's Clothing',"

"and our sweet, innocent, resident bookworm,"

Hermione gave them a dirty look at that.

"Our dear Hermione right here.."

"Showed our, dunce of a brother,"

"a different meaning to the term,

"whipping it out,"

At this point, it was an embarrassed Hermione who tried to bury her face in her hands as she blushed at the innuendo.

"and, quick as lightening, hexed him into next week, while earning herself a week of detention with Professor Lupin." said George in an oddly choked up voice as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I'll be surprised if 'ickle' Ronny can ever use his bits again." finished Fred, cringing slightly.

Harry looked at Hermione in astonishment.

"Oh he deserved it, for the filthy things he said about me!" Hermione all but shouted as she pounded her fists into the couch.

"Oh you'll get no argument on that from us," George said with a smile on his face.

"or the rest of the Gryffindor males, who's courage fled them completely," continued Fred.

"in the face of 'Hurricane Hermione.'"

"Old McGonagall was all set to chew on our second favourite third year,"

"until every girl left in the common room,"

"came to her defence."

"Ron ended up loosing fifty points and a earning a month with Snape, and Filch."

"While Hermione lost fifty points and got off easy in the detentions,"

"not that she isn't capable of earning those back in a single day mind you."

"Too right, uglier brother of mine."

"McGonagall was none too happy with what Ronald had to say about the two of you."

Harry, though still disappointed at not having found Astoria, found himself laughing at the happenings in the common room. He thought it served his git-of-a-former-best-friend right.

He still thought he'd get a bit of payback on Ron, and began planning a retaliatory prank. Yes, Harry Potter was still very much annoyed at the ginger-nut-garbage-disposal.

x

It was two days before Harry saw Astoria in the Great Hall for breakfast. When they'd made eye contact, he immediately blushed and looked away. Harry heaved a deep sigh at that, but knew now was the time for his retaliation on Ron and Malfoy.

He muttered a code word to Hermione, who while helping him in this endeavour, disapproved. At his muttered signal, Hermione discreetly pointed her wand at Ron and Malfoy's goblets, as Harry targeted the two boy's seats. The task was completed in short order, and Hermione quickly cleansed their wands to remove any incriminating evidence. Though Harry's stomach plummeted when he looked up at Professor Dumbledore, and saw the old mage staring intently into his eyes. Harry paled at the thought of being caught out by his Master of Magic, and was about to tell Hermione to abort the mission, when Dumbledore, twinkly eye and all, merely smiled at him and gave a slight nod of his head before turning to speak with Professor McGonagall.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and shook his head at Hermione's questioning look. Only seconds later, the charms placed on the Great Hall itself activated when Malfoy and Ron had both taken sips from their goblets. The two vanished into loud puff of coloured smoke an instant later. The lights of the Great Hall dimmed and the windows darkened as a very large Disco-ball appeared twenty feet in the air, right in the middle of the cavernous room. All four house tables began sliding quickly, but gently away from the center. Several students actually jumped from their seats, as no one had any idea what was going on.

Every professor, except Dumbledore, was already on their feet. Looking over at Astoria, Harry saw that she was as startled by what was happening as everyone else, except Dumbledore who was now leaning back in his seat, seemed to be. Both Ron and Malfoy finally emerged from their clouds coloured smoke. Ron was dressed in a hideously tacky light blue polyester suit, and Malfoy was dressed in a silvery, knee length dress that had a thin belt high on his waist. His hair had also grown about a foot and was held up in an elegant knot by flowery pins. As the two starry eyed boys approached the center of the room, music began playing and multi-coloured lights shined, seemingly from no where, and reflected of the now spinning disco ball. Harry smirked as "More than a Woman" by the Bee Gees lead the two into a dance on the colourfully illuminated floor.

_"Oh, girl Ive known you very well_

_Ive seen you growing everyday_

_I never really looked before_

_But now you take my breath away._

_Suddenly you're in my life_

_Part of everything I do_

_You got me working day and night_

_Just trying to keep a hold on you. "_

Students in the room began laughing hysterically as the two spun around and around in each other's arms. Ron was executing moves reminiscent of John Travolta on Saturday Night Fever….. Badly.

The Professors were all too stunned to move. Well, those whom were not over come with laughter themselves. Snape looked set to foam at the mouth as he was thrown back several feet by an unknown charm when he attempted to pulled Malfoy from Ron's arms. Professor McGonagall was trying to dispel whatever was done to the two, but even Harry could see, she was having a hard time not smiling.

Harry looked over at Astoria and saw her smiling. Her smile brightened when she looked over at him and he inclined his head slightly. It was also the first time he'd actually seen Daphne laughing, let alone laughing so hard she was holding her sides and had tears falling from her eyes. He looked over to see Hermione had buried her face in her hands as her body shook with uncontrolled laughter.

_"Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_We can make it shine, we can take forever_

_Just a minute at a time._

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, oh, oh, oh."_

Once the music ended, the two boys found themselves to embarrassed to even move. Even as the Great Hall returned to normal, they stood as if petrified. Malfoy was the first to book it out of the room, as fast as he could in three inch heels.

With the conclusion of the song, and Malfoy's flight, Professor Dumbledore stood and said.

"Mr Weasley, I must thank you for your performance. How generous. Also, very dashing suit, I had one just like it."

When Ron tried to make a run for it, he found himself unable to run. He instead began strutting out into the Hall to the tune of "Staying Alive", and the sound of hysterical laughter.

_"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk._

_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_

_Since I was born._

_And now it's all right. it's ok._

_And you may look the other way._

_We can try to understand_

_The new york times effect on man._

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_You're stayin alive, stayin alive._

_Feel the city breakin and everybody shakin,_

_And were stayin alive, stayin alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive, stayin alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin alive."_

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened at the new song, and for the first time in many years, he had to work at not laughing in front of his students. He merely said, "Oh my." as Ron left the hall.

Over the sound of the "funky" music, Daphne turned to Astoria and whispered,

"Looks like you've got yourself a keeper, little sister."

Astoria just blushed and smiled at the green eyed boy she was smitten with.

For the rest of the day, Ron's clothes would change, and "Staying Alive" played in the hallways as he made his way to each class. McGonagall let him know, in no uncertain terms, that he was required to attend, or face more detention with Professor Snape.

X

X

X

X

X

A/N: Hello once again my dear readers. I am back, albeit at a diminished pace. We'll see how it goes from here. While my health is still iffy at best, I do feel a bit better about myself. From time to time anyway. With everything that has happened with the "ex" since the break up, I've come to realise, that she is just bat shit crazy. She lives in a totally naive fantasy world, and I guess I was just too much of a realist for her. MY fantasy world is here with all of you on FFN. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I Am just getting back into the groove of things. More updates to come.

Live Long and Prosper- Edward

A/N #2: Corrected mistake in the prank and added a bit of dialogue and reactions. I don't know how the final part of one sentence, and the beginning of the next, did not manage to copy. Document Manager sucks some times...


	6. A Bit of Progress?

Hello again my readers and fellow Harry Potter fans. Sorry I've been away for so long, but my wireless keyboard has been on the fritz, and so I decided to cut through the mess and bought myself a brand spanking new laptop with plenty of gaming muscle. So I can now continue writing anywhere I go. I don't know how many times I've been away from my computer and was struck with inspiration, but completely forgot what it was once I'd gotten home. I know some of those were really, really good because I'd gotten excited about those ideas. It's my first laptop in over 4 years. I really, really needed a new rig. And here I am once again with a nice, crisp keyed back-lit keyboard ready to rock your faces off. Here we go.

Chapter 6

Astoria looked herself over in the full length mirror with a critical eye. It was Friday evening, two days since Harry and pranked the pants off both Weasley and Malfoy. She smiled each time she thought about what he had done for her. Astoria also suspected that Granger had a hand in the prank, as she'd noticed a smug look on the Gryffindor's face whenever Weasley was in the area. Tonight she was finally going to get to spend some time with Harry. They'd not had much time to spend together, as Harry's course work had gotten much heavier than previous years. It was something he frequently complained about to her. She was not looking forward to the increase in her school work next year.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, Astoria bit her lip in worry as she preened herself. She'd done her hair in a style she'd seen when she and her family vacationed in Prague last summer. It was also one of her mother's favourite new styles. She'd teased her bangs into a "quiff" hairstyle that was one of her mother's favourites. Daphne gave Tori a frustrated look from her bed as she grumbled about her little sister being blessed with perfect hair. The rest of Tori's outfit was quite simple. She wore black tights under a denim skirt that came down to three inches above her knees, with an emerald green tank-top under a warm black tweed coat. Her favourite part of the outfit were a pair of "really cute" green and black heeled tweed Oxfords. She'd seen them in a Muggle catalogue, and minutes later she had a letter, along with the clipping and Galleons on their way to her mother to see to it she got them as soon as possible.

Finally satisfied with her look, she turned to her older sister and asked, "How do I look?"

Daphne looked her over and replied in a flat tone, "As adorable as ever." as she shook her head. "I swear you and mum must be part Veela." she grumbled, to which Tori beamed.

"Oh come on!" Astoria said in response, "It's not like you're a troll, Daphne. You've got most of the boys in third year and above ogling you where ever you go. Even some of the first, and second years."

"How would you know that?" Daphne asked, surprised by Astoria's declaration.

"I've heard some things," Tori began "and I've had to hex a few boys in my year for being a bit," she paused to think of a nice way of putting it. "...disrespectful. The idiots didn't even have the sense to make sure I wasn't within earshot. Boys can be so dumb."

"So," Daphne began as she casually began leafing through the pages of her favourite novel Don Quixote "Are you two going to your little hiding place up on the seventh floor?"

Astoria spun around and faced her sister with wide eyes. "How did you.." she began but was cut off by her sister.

"Did you really think I was going to let you see a boy alone without trying to keep an eye on you?" Daphne asked. "Even if he _is _Harry Potter. I had no idea where you two had got off to, and no idea what you two might be up to all alone. There was no door where you had disappeared."

"Daphne," Astoria said in an annoyed tone. "We haven't gotten "up to" anything. We spend all our time doing homework or talking about everything and nothing at all. We occasionally eat lunch or dinner together, but that's it. I like spending time with him and have really gotten to know him. And no, I'm not going to share with you as it's his reveal to those he trusts. I will say his upbringing was not very pleasant, and that's putting it nicely."

Daphne stared at her little sister for a few moments before nodding while taking a deep breath.

"Okay Tori. I believe you. I just don't want you getting hurt. I guess I'm just weary because of the unwanted attention you and I get from unsavoury types in our house."

"Well," said Astoria in an amused tone. "You definitely don't have anything to worry about with Harry. He's such an 'honourable Gryffindor ' and painfully shy, it's almost annoying. We haven't even held hands yet!" she finished in mock frustration.

"So I take it everything little Drakey-poo spews from his stupid mouth about Potter being a 'Stuck up, attention seeking, glory-hound' is all false?" Daphne asked, barely holding in her laughter.

Astoria answered primly, "You know as well as I do that dear little Draco is simply projecting upon Harry. The little grease-ball is insanely jealous." as she gathered her school books and parchment in her shoulder bag. "Harry already had to knock Draco's teeth out when the git tried to claim I belonged to him. I also had to hex his lights out the next day when he accosted me and tried to warn me off from Harry." Daphne sat up abruptly, her eyes alert with smouldering anger.

"Why didn't you tell me about that, Tori?" Daphne asked fiercely.

"It wasn't important." Astoria said in a dismissive tone. "It was nothing I couldn't handle. Hopefully the curse I used on him will make him think twice before he tries that again."

"What did you do?" Daphne asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh nothing." Astoria smirked evilly. "Just that I'm sure Draco spent the rest of the night feeling like he was urinating hot razor-blades."

Daphne's eyes widened and then she broke into peels of squealing laughter as she fell over onto her bed. "Oh Merlin!" she gasped in between laughing fits. "You used the curse mum showed us?"

Astoria said nothing in response, but she did smile impishly as she donned her school robe over her clothes.

"Unbelievable." Daphne said with a bit of admiration colouring her voice. "My little sister is so, delightfully evil." She finished, breaking into a grin.

"I'll be back before curfew, Nina." Astoria said as she practically skipped out her dorm-room.

"Positively evil." Daphne said to herself as she followed Tori out the door. She had a date with Geoffrey tonight that she had to get ready for, and did not want to be late.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Hermione, and now Neville sat around the low coffee table in front of the hearth. Harry agreed assist Neville with his defence essay after the shy boy had come up to them for help. Seeing how frazzled Hermione was with hr workload, Harry agreed, but warned Nev that he had somewhere to be later. Neville agreed, and with Harry's help, in only a half hour, he was nearly done. Seeing as he had about forty minutes before he had to go, he excused himself for a few minutes to head up to his dorm to change into more casual clothes than his school uniform.

After a quick shower, he threw on some new clothes he asked Hermione to help him order through Owl Post. It was a bit embarrassing for both when she had measured his inseam, but he broke the tension with a comment on how that was the closest he'd had a girl's hands near his bits so far. Hermione blushed brilliantly, and with a laugh she reached up and punched Harry in the shoulder, nearly knocking him off the short stool he stood upon.

He chuckled at the memory as he buttoned up his shirt before making his way back downstairs. Approaching the coffee table where his two friends were seated, he noticed something odd. Hermione was completely oblivious to the glances Neville kept shooting her way. Harry frowned a bit and thought he might have to have a man to man with Neville sometime soon. Harry cared deeply for Hermione, and honestly didn't think many blokes were good enough for her. Then he thought, "Of all the wankers here, Neville is pretty much the closest." Still, Harry couldn't help feeling protective of Hermione. Especially after what Ron had said to her.

He began gathering up his books, parchment, quills into his bag. This was enough to distract Hermione from her school work for a moment. She looked up at him curiously and asked, "So," she paused, trying to sound casual. "You're meeting Astoria tonight?"

"Yeah." Harry said, frowning to himself. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn there was something off about her tone. _'I she upset with me?' _he thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine." She said as she turned back to her work, pretending to look it over and organise pages not out of order.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I'll be back before curfew."

Upon arrival on the seventh floor, Harry found a door already there. Opening it slowly he peered in and found Astoria at on a sofa the room had provided, having a quiet conversation with Dobby. Seeing Harry had entered the room, Dobby excused himself causing Astoria to look over toward the entrance. Her smile practically lit up the room when she saw him. She rose from her seat and Harry immediately noticed how amazingly cute she looked in what were obviously new clothes.

"Hi, Harry!" she beamed as she approached him. With out warning she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. He stiffened at the contact for a moment but relaxed rather quickly. This did not go un-noticed by Astoria, but she continued to hold him as he responded by hugging her back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" he asked to which she answered, still having not pulled away from him, "For giving those gits some much deserved payback."

She finally pulled away, but still kept her hands on his arms as he held her loosely. "You didn't really have to do that. Daphne had retribution all set when you beat her to the punch."

"I would've done that for any of my friends Tori." he said. He'd called her a friend because he was afraid to think of her as possibly something more. He'd come to cherish her friendship he had found, and did not want to take the chance at ruining it. What if she didn't feel anything more for him than friendship? He'd look like an idiot.

Astoria's heart sank slightly when Harry called her a friend, but she did not show it. She dragged him over to the low coffee table in front of a hearth that the Room of Requirement provided, complete with a merrily crackling fire. Pulling out their books, they began getting their homework out of the way before they began talking. The topic of the Christmas holidays came up and Harry asked Astoria what she was planning on doing.

"Daphne and I will likely go home." she said. "Our little brother has been hounding us with letters asking us to come home for the holidays."

"Andrew, right?" Harry asked, and received a nod from Tori. "He'll be coming to Hogwarts next year? What house do you think he'll be in?"

"I don't know." Astoria said honestly. "I mean, he is so different from Daphne. Mum says he is a lot like me, and daddy is betting he'll be a Gryffindor. He jokes about there needing to be at least one of his children to carry on the Gryffindor tradition. For a while I felt kind of bad that I begged the hat to put me in Slytherin. Daddy never said it, but I think he was disappointed I wasn't put into Gryffindor like he was. Mummy said he was really, really surprised to learn I wasn't a lion."

"Why didn't you want the hat to put you in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, then hastily added, 'I mean… I don't mean to pry, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to.."

"No, it's alright." Astoria said as she cut him off. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I was afraid to be alone. Ironic huh? The hat wanted me in Gryffindor, but I begged to be with my sister because I was afraid to be alone. I had missed her terribly when she went away for her first year. She and I have always been much closer than I had ever been with Andrew. I mean, I love my little brother to death, but it wasn't the same with out Daphne."

Harry's reply was cut off by the arrival of Dobby with a dinner cart. The energetic little elf relished the chance to serve the Great Harry Potter and his future Mistress Tori. It was a privilege Dobby almost jealously guarded from the other house elves.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger sat on the sofa in front of the fire with an open book in her lap, though she wasn't reading it. She was preoccupied with thoughts of her best friend, Harry Potter. If she had to admit it to herself, she was feeling a bit lonely, and more than a little jealous of Astoria. Jealous because she hasn't the only girl in Harry's life anymore. Jealous that she had to share Harry's attention. Jealous that Harry obviously looked at Astoria the way Hermione wished he'd look at her. She just wanted her Harry back. She looked at her watch and saw it was dinner time. With a sigh, she closed her book and made her way to the Great Hall with Neville.

X

X

X

X

X

A/N: CHAPTER TWO HAS BEEN LENGTHENED! Check it out! To continue the note above; You know how frustrating it is to try to write without properly functioning F,K,Y,U,P,S or H keys and a spacebar that worked only when I'd smash my thumb into it as hard as I can? I tried using my desktop's touch screen, but that was like a stress test that was out of control. I swear I wanted to punch the screen so many times.

Also, my health is FINALLY improving! I tried a Vegetarian, then Vegan diet, but my health tanked so I abandoned that route. Those two diets are such bullshit scams. Like Macs. Getting more desperate, at the beginning of January I started on a Mediterranean Diet with a few tweaks to fit my personal tastes. I haven't felt this good in years! I've actually been able to leave my house for extended periods of time without worry! Soon I'll be back on the courts and back in form. Then I'll start playing tournaments.

This life is such shit and I'm running out of time, and have decided that my passion, tennis, is my way out of this rut. I feel something I've not felt since my engagement fell apart six years ago. Impatience, excitement, confidence are all back. Look out folks! Here I come, again! Erin go Bragh!

A/N #2: For some reason half the conversation between Harry and Dobby in chapter three was lost during the file transfer between my old desktop and my new laptop. I couldn't find an old back up, so I had to rewrite the missing part of the conversation from what I remember, so it won't be exactly as it was. Whoops.

Live Long and Prosper - Edward


	7. Angry Birds and House Elves

Chapter 7: Angry Birds and House Elves.

November rolled into December, and with the new month came the snow. Over the past few weeks, Harry had met with Master Dumbledore to begin basic training in the focusing of magic. It was tough and very exhausting work, but Harry had already become quite proficient at the shield and disarming spells. Meditating to focus magic into mental shields was also causing Harry some headaches that required pain relieving potions. Dumbledore told him it was natural for beginners in the art of Occlumency.

That particular Saturday was the final Hogsmeade visit before the term let out for the Christmas Holidays. Harry had informed Astoria the day before of his plan to sneak out to the village. She'd been worried about the Dementors he would have to get past, but eventually she relented, though she didn't like it. To her, not only was it potentially dangerous, but it also cut into her time with him.

As Harry was off doing Merlin knows what, Astoria was wandering the school. She had told Daphne to keep an eye out for Harry in case he got into some trouble. So there she was, virtually alone in the castle, save for the other first and second years. She took this opportunity to explore the castle. Something she rarely ever had the time to do with all her schoolwork and practice with Flitwick.

Absentmindedly, she walked slowly through a curving passage that lead from the "Paved Courtyard" to the Grand Staircase. Lazily kicking imaginary pebbles and humming to herself, she smiled softly as she thought of her time spent with the boy who held her affections. So preoccupied was she, that she didn't notice a figure stepping out from behind a suit of armour until she heard the stunning spell. She went for her wand, but was not quick enough. She was in mid turn when all went black.

Down in the village, what had started out as a fun outing to get Astoria a Christmas present, thanks to Fred and George and their brilliant map, had turned sour rather quickly after over hearing Hagrid, McGonagall, and Fudge talking about the betrayal of his parents by escaped murderer, Sirius Black. He had ran out of the Three Broomsticks, with Hermione and Neville hot on his heels. Once he had gotten far enough from he had stopped on a glacial rock and broke down. His friends had tried to comfort him, but all he could do was think about revenge. It had taken some time, but eventually Hermione had calmed him down. Still feeling rather low, he thanked her and threw his cloak over himself as he made his way back to Honeyduke's and the passage back into the castle.

As he walked, he was overcome by a feeling of dread and quickened his pace. Passing though the crowds of students, he never noticed Daphne walking swiftly by with a sense of urgency about her. As Harry entered the tunnel, the feeling worsened, and he was soon running as fast as he could through the low passage. His heart was beating faster and faster as he almost began to panic. He didn't know how he knew, but he felt it had something to do with Astoria, and that he had to find her as quickly as possible.

*CRACK*

The world suddenly came back to her as she felt a stinging pain engulf the right side of her face. Her vision was blurry, and she was vaguely aware of the coppery taste of blood on her lips.

"Wake up, Greengrass." an all too familiar voice said. "It's time you learned your place."

Rage began to well up inside her as the world cleared and she found herself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Taking stock of her situation, she realized she was bound to a chair and wandless.

"What do you want, coward?" she spat. She was answered with another slap that caused the world to spin for a moment before she was able to refocus.

"Now, now." said Draco. "That's no way for a woman speak to her male superiors."

"I'm here to teach you the consequences of your actions." he continued. "You've betrayed the noble house of Slytherin by associating with the likes of Potter."

"Whom I choose to spend my time with is none of your business, you little slime ball." Astoria replied with all the venom she could muster.

"That's where you're wrong, Greengrass." said Malfoy. "I rule Slytherin House, and what I say, goes. I'm trying to save you from Potter and his band of mud-bloods and mud-blood lovers. You will thank me one day, Greengrass, and you will take your place at my side and become wife to the heir of mighty House of Malfoy. You will give me heirs, and you will honour me as a good little wife should honour a great man like me."

"HA!" Astoria mocked. "Great man? You actually think that? You're nothing but a sleazy little scum-bucket, riding your cowardly father's coat tails! If you think you're going to get away with this you've…"

She was cut off by another vicious slap that broke her nose. That was quickly followed by a punch to her abdomen, that knocked the wind out of her. Her lungs burned as they struggled to draw in air. After a few frightening seconds, she managed a loud gasping breath, eyes watering with tears of panic, rage, and pain. Her vision blurred further as she began coughing.

"How dare you speak of my father that way!" Draco yelled at her, only inches from her face. "My father is a great man! I will not let Potter steal you from me! You're mine, Greengrass! You will.."

He never got to finish his rant as a blast of flame knocked him away. Astoria, dazed by the beating, heard the unmistakable cry of a phoenix, and a squeaky voice shout, "YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER'S, TORI!" followed by Malfoy screaming in pain. "Bad former little master's spells can keep house elves away, but not Harry Potter's Royal Firebird!"

Shaking her head, Astoria finally came to her senses. She gawked at the sight before her. There was Malfoy, stuck to the wall, with an obviously furious house elf standing there, hands on his hips, and a beautiful crimson bird with violet crest feathers perched on his head. Any other time, she would have found the image comical, but she wasn't feeling anything but relief. The bird turned his head to look at her before launching himself into the air and flashing away in a ball of fire.

Harry was running through the halls, frantically searching for Astoria. As he came across an intersection he nearly ran into an equally frantic Daphne Greengrass.

"POTTER!" she cried in a panicked voice. "Where is Tori?! I've got a terrible feeling something has happened to her!"

"I don't know." he replied. "I came running back from the village to find her."

He nearly slapped himself when he realized that in his panic, he had completely forgotten the map the twins had given him, not three hours ago. Quickly pulling it from his pocket, he uttered the password, and searched the map. Fortunately, with most of the castle's residents in the village, finding her was relatively easy. Daphne's eyes widened when she saw the outline of Hogwarts, and numerous labels with names appear before her eyes.

"There! In the dungeons." he said. "Malfoy!" he roared when he saw who was in the room with her. He was about to take off again when a ball of fire erupted between them. He had only a second to register that it was a bird before it grabbed on to both of their shoulders and the trio burst into flames.

In the office of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was working on the seemingly endless pile of paperwork that accompanied the running of a school, as well as all of the other positions he held. He was just beginning to seriously contemplate resigning from all but Headmaster to spend more time with his apprentice when Fawkes, his faithful phoenix companion, let out a panicked shriek. Startled into dropping his quill, Albus had no time to ask his familiar what was amiss before the bird jumped onto his shoulder and flamed him away.

x

Astoria was just about to ask the little elf to help her out of her bindings when a very large ball of fire nearly exploded in front of her. The phoenix was back, only this time he brought Harry and Daphne with it. The pair looked confused for a moment before looking around quickly as the phoenix flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

"TORI!" Daphne shouted as she ran to her little sister. Astoria burst into tears at their arrival, as Daphne quickly released her from the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Tori," Daphne sobbed as she wrapped her arms protectively around the younger girl, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone."

Looking at the scene before him, Harry felt immense guilt at leaving her alone. Turning back to Malfoy, Harry looked down at Dobby, and was about to thank him when the little elf also broke down in tears.

Sobbing the faithful elf said, "Dobby is sorry Mister Harry Potter Sir! Dobby has failed to keep Harry Potter's Greeny safe! Dobby is not worthy of being Harry Potter's friend. Dobby couldn't break through bad former master's wards to save Mistress Tori! Dobby must go punish himself! Dobby is a very, very bad elf!"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry said with authority. " You will not punish yourself! If anyone is at fault it's me. I shouldn't have left her alone. I'm the one who failed, not you."

"No!" came Astoria's shout. "None of this was your fault! Either of you! It's my fault for letting the little bastard get the jump on me."

Her words didn't make Harry feel any better, so he turned back toward Malfoy. The blond git's eyes were wide with fear. Harry approached the little shit, his face a mask of cold fury, and as hard as he could, slugged Draco in the face. There was a very, very satisfying crunch as Malfoy's nose, and cheek bone shattered under his rage. Drawing his wand, he was so consumed by his own guilt and rage, he failed to notice the another flame erupting behind him as he pointed his wand at Malfoy's head and began uttering the blasting hex. He never got that far as his wand flew out of his hand. Spinning around to confront his attacker, his fury was quickly extinguished when he saw his Master of Magic standing behind him holding his lost wand in his hand, and looking every one of his one hundred and eleven years of age.

x

An hour later found Harry sitting against the wall outside the hospital wing with his knees drawn up to his chest. Astoria and Daphne had been taken to Madam Pomfrey immediately, via the unknown phoenix as he and Dumbledore were flamed to the office of the Headmaster via Fawkes. Before summoning the necessary parties to the school, Dumbledore gave Harry a warning that they would need to accelerate his training to control his emotions. It was then that Harry realized, that in his rage, he could have very well have taken the life of another person. A person whom, though a complete and utter twat, was unarmed and restrained.

Amelia Bones, Samuel Greengrass, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and surprisingly, Minister Fudge were all in attendance. Mrs. Greengrass had gone straight to the Hospital Wing to see to her daughter before joining them in the office part way through. Professor Dumbledore was laying out pretty heavy punishment that would have included expulsion if not for the meddling of Fudge. Harry was furious, but Madam Bones refused to let Draco get away with his actions. In the end, all of Draco's privileges were revoked, including his place on the Quidditch team, as well as the loss the three hundred house points, detention for the rest of his third year, a one month suspension at the beginning of the new term and permanent probation for the rest of his Hogwarts career. Through the entire affair, Professor Snape stood silently in the shadowed corner apart from the group. He made no effort to defend Draco's actions.

Amelia Bones, on behalf of the Department of Law Enforcement, could only slap the Malfoy heir with a heavy fine, again because of Fudge's meddling. It began turning into a shouting match between Fudge and Samuel as Lord Greengrass demanded a harsher punishment while at the same time, Lucius Malfoy shouted right back that all they had was her word, and that Harry was likely the one to actually assault the girl as he was obviously violently unstable and should receive punishment for assaulting his son.

"I also want that elf and blasted bird put down!" Lucius furiously spat. "They attacked my son!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore stated calmly. "For one, the phoenix can elude you forever, and be reborn time and time again if you ever manage to get your wand on it. Secondly; The house elf in question is the personal property of Mr. Potter, and was under orders to see to Astoria Greengrass' protection. It was following orders and prevented _your_ son from causing the girl further harm."

Harry was outraged at the wanker's suggestion to put Dobby down like some rabid animal, and was about to let it be known, when his Magical Master gave him a warning look, and suggested he look in on Astoria. Mrs. Greengrass offered to head down with him to see her daughter. They walked in silence until the reached the large double doors. Dominika reached for the handle when she noticed Harry had stopped. Looking back at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, and it was quite obvious he didn't want to face her daughters, Astoria in particular, over some sense of guilt.

"I-I can't go in." he mumbled as he looked down at his feet, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jacket, one of them the very pocket that still held Astoria's wrapped gift.

"It's my fault for leaving her alone to go down to the stupid village." he continued, "I wasn't even suppose to be down there as my guardians didn't sign my permission form."

Looking at him closely, she noticed he was fiddling with something in his pocket. She made an educated guess as to why he would risk getting into trouble, especially as Dumbledore's apprentice, by breaking the rules and sneaking out of the castle.

"You didn't go down for entirely selfish reasons did you?" she asked him, her soft voice having a light, yet distinctive Czech accent.

Harry's head jerked up, and he looked at her with wide eyes before he looked down again. He found it nearly impossible to look either Greengrass parent in the eye.

"Not entirely, no." he admitted. "I mean, of course I wanted to see the village for myself, but I spent almost the entire time looking for a gift to get for Astoria. It was that reason I finally stopped putting it off and get myself down there. Ordering a gift from a catalogue instead of taking time and effort just felt as though it would be too impersonal to me."

"I left her alone, and she was attacked. She's better than I deserve." he finished.

"You saved her." Dominika stated. "It was your actions that prevented something worse from happening to her." she continued when she saw he was about to argue. "You asked your little elf friend to watch over her. He did all he could to get to her, on your orders, and that is what brought the phoenix to her rescue. I suspect that majestic creature is bonded to you as my daughter showed no signs of it when I saw to her."

"I don't deserve it." he mumbled, "and I don't deserve her friendship."

"It is up to my daughter to decide who deserves her affections, Mr. Potter." she said softly. "She asked for you. Please come in when you are ready, but do not take too long."

When she walked into the wing, Harry moved to lean against the wall next to the doors. He slowly slid down the wall until he was seated on the cold stone floor. That is how Samuel Greengrass found him when he approached to see his daughter. Harry quickly stood as the Greengrass patriarch drew near.

"Mr. Potter." he began, "I want to thank you for your actions. I also wish we could have met under better circumstances. Though I can honestly say that I am not too thrilled with my daughter's association with you."

Harry paled at those words.

"Don't misunderstand me," continued Samuel, "It is not because you are Harry Potter, a magnet for trouble, but because she is my little girl, and you are a boy. When you have daughters, you will understand where I am coming from. To a father of girls, all boys are evil." he finished with a glare.

"I-it's not like that, sir." Harry stammered.

Samuel gave him an almost pitying look before he walked into the wing to see Astoria. If there was one thing he knew about his daughters, is when they wanted something, they got it. It's a trait they'd inherited from their mother, Astoria especially. As much as the father in him hated to admit it, Harry Potter would one day make a good match for his little girl. A good match for the family as well. More so now that the boy was Dumbledore's apprentice. Being a Potter carried a lot of weight. To be the Boy-Who-Lived, and now an "Apprentice of Merlin" would one day give him immense political influence.

When the meeting ended, the Headmaster asked Samuel to remain for a few moments. He asked that what he was about to say remain strictly confidential. Though he needn't have, Samuel took a magical oath to keep the conversation secret. Dumbledore confided in him that when he arrived at the scene, purely by surprise, he had only just prevented Harry from ending the life of Draco Malfoy.

Now Samuel hadn't been very keen on Astoria's plans to capture the boy's attention, while his wife, God bless her, was overjoyed. He grumbled for days after his wife told him about the entire thing. He was sure that Dominika was purposefully trying to annoy him by humming a bridal march… frequently. There had been many a mangled dinner since the girls left for school this year as he imagined each one was Harry Potter. His wife merely looked on in amusement as he pretended to draw and quarter the boy-who-dared-to-catch-his-little-girl's-eye. Though what Dumbledore had told him today about the lengths Harry Potter would go to in order to protect his daughter began to change his opinion of the lad.

Some time later, Samuel and Dominika left for home to await their daughters' return for the Winter Hols. As they walked past Harry, Samuel gave him a grim nod, while Dominika gave a disappointed sigh before they left. A few minutes later, the hospital wing doors swung open, nearly crushing him. Luckily, his reflexes allowed him to dive out of the way before the door flattened him against the wall. As they swung closed, he saw an angry looking Daphne Greengrass glaring at him.

"What are you still doing out here you idiot?" she hissed at him as she advanced on him menacingly. "She's waiting for you, and you're out here feeling sorry for yourself?"

His eyes widened when she showed surprising strength by grabbing the back of his jacket and hauling him to his feet. She dragged him toward the door before he could get proper footing. In one swift motion, she opened the door and tossed him inside, firmly shutting the door behind him. Daphne wasn't really angry. She was more annoyed at the clueless dumb-ass than anything else. After what he did, and what he had been prepared to do for Astoria… She let that thought hang as she rested her forehead against the door, and stifled a sob.

Inside, Harry caught a glimpse of a startled , and slightly embarrassed looking Astoria before he looked down at his shoes. Slowly he mad his way to her side and sat in an unoccupied chair. For what seemed like the longest time, neither said a thing until he felt Astoria take his hand. When he finally met her eyes, Astoria could see his eyes had unshed tears. As he got a better look at her face, his guilt surged when he saw the remnants of her ordeal. Her nose was still lightly bandaged, and he could see the all too familiar ointment healing the bruises on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry." he croaked.

"It wasn't your fault." she said, getting a bit irritated at his insistence on taking the blame.

Frustrated, Harry blurted out, "If I hadn't gone down to the stupid village to get you a gift you wouldn't have been by yourself." It took him a few seconds before he realized what he had said, and he blushed.

"Y-you went down there to get me a gift?" Astoria asked in a shy voice.

With a sheepish look on his face, Harry nodded before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red, slightly crumpled gift bag and handed it to her. "I had wanted to send it to you with Hedwig so you could get it Christmas morning, but now the cat's out of the bag."

"Thank you." she said, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Mum wanted me to ask if you would like to stay with us from Christmas Eve through Boxing Day." she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Mum and Dad already cleared it with Professor Dumbledore."

Harry was stunned at being invited to spend Christmas with an actual family. He'd never had a proper Christmas. Even the two he'd spent at school were hardly traditional. But then he had a thought. Hermione was staying at the school with him this year. What kind of friend would he be if he ditched her to spend Christmas with the Greengrass' when she'd given up spending it with her own family?

Astoria seemed to read his facial expression correctly and added, "I told them about Hermione, and they asked me to extend the invite to her as well. There's plenty of room."

Harry brightened considerably at that. "I'd love to. Thank you. I'll let Hermione know."

"I must warn you though, Harry." she began with an almost evil smirk creeping onto her face, "My little brother is probably going to hound you for stories the entire time. He and daddy are looking forward to possibly teaching you how to become a proper sailor this summer as well."

"Are you sure your father isn't just going to use that as an excuse to try and drown me in the middle of the ocean?" he asked in a slightly fearful voice, to which Astoria began giggling madly. Harry gave and audible gulp. At that moment, the heroic phoenix that had delivered Astoria's saviours flamed onto the headboard above said girl. For the first time Harry got a good look at the regal looking bird. It was a deep crimson in colour, with crest feathers in the purest purple he had ever seen. His flight feathers were a mix of gold and the same purple. The bird stared at Harry for a few moments, before it hopped onto his shoulder. Harry began to feel a strange warmth as they stared at each other. Astoria's eyes widened as she became one of the few to ever witness the ethereal glow that accompanied a phoenix bonding.

"_Hello, hatchling." _spoke the magnificent phoenix.

"H-hi." Harry replied uncertainly. "Why are you, you know, here?"

"_Your faithful little friend asked for help." _the phoenix said. _"Or rather, for assistance in helping his friend Harry Potter in keeping his lady safe from further harm. I was intrigued as to why a little house elf would do so, and I answered his call." _he continued,

"_I sensed something unique about you, Harry Potter, so I decided to become your companion until your count of days are through." _the unknown phoenix finished.

"If you're going to be around that long, I should probably know your name." Harry said with a slight grin on his face.

"_My apologies Harry Potter." _The bird chucked. _"I have never taken a companion before. I am known as Mobius."_

"Nice to meet you, Mobius." Harry replied.

"Harry?" Astoria said, getting his attention, "What is he saying?"

"You don't understand him?" Harry asked, "I can understand him just…" he trailed off as a realization came to him.

"All I hear from him is trilling." She answered, staring wide eyed at the two.

Looking back at Mobius, Harry could swear the bird looked amused. He now understood it was probably a lot like his ability to understand and speak Parseltongue. He sighed.

"Great. Another language I can understand that others can't."

Mobius gave a trilling laugh.

Note: There you have it folks. A bit darker, but I wanted to neutralize Malfoy as soon as possible so I could focus on the blossoming relationship between Harry and Astoria, as well as work on the Hermione situation with out worrying about the little bastard. I figured he would do something rash as he'd been bested several times already, and boys at that age are generally pretty stupid with machismo. Bravado is one of the downsides of puberty. I'm sure we've all run into douche bags like that in our school years and even well after. I also figured it would be a good time to bring back our favourite Phoenix! As always, feel free to leave a review.

Live long and Prosper- Edward


End file.
